1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a medium receiving cassette which is attachable/detachable to/from a main body of a recording apparatus which performs recording on a medium. Furthermore, the invention relates to a recording apparatus equipped with the medium receiving cassette.
2. Related Art
In recent years, a paper sheet cassette which is attachable/detachable to/from an apparatus main body has been widely used for a recording apparatus, such as a facsimile and a printer. A paper sheet cassette which is attachable/detachable to/from an apparatus and which has a two-stage structure constituted by a lower paper sheet receiving portion and an upper paper sheet receiving portion has been known, for example, a structure disclosed in JP-A-2006-273565 or JP-A-2007-91445 of the related art.
The paper sheet cassette disclosed in JP-A-2006-273565 or JP-A-2007-91445 has a configuration in which a second paper feeding cassette on an upper-stage also functions as a discharged paper receiving portion for receiving a paper sheet on which recording is performed. In other words, the second paper feeding cassette is configured such that a user switches a position of the second paper feeding cassette between a retreated position to which the second paper feeding cassette retreats not to be obstructive when paper sheets are fed from a first paper feeding cassette located below the second paper feeding cassette and an advanced position to which the second paper feeding cassette is advanced to feed the paper sheets. Particularly, when the second paper feeding cassette is located at the retreated position, a relatively large paper sheet which is fed from the first paper feeding cassette and on which recording is performed can be received by the discharged paper receiving portion which is formed integrally with the second paper feeding cassette.
In a case where a discharged paper receiving portion is configured to be provided in a paper sheet cassette, as described above, it is not necessary to provide a supporting structure for supporting the discharged paper receiving portion, to a main body side of the recording apparatus. Thus, there is an advantage in that a reduction in costs can be achieved. However, there are also disadvantages as described below.
That is, it is preferable that a support surface of the discharged paper receiving portion, which supports the paper sheet, form an inclined surface of which a front edge is directed upward to prevent the discharged paper sheet from slipping off. However, in a case where the discharged paper receiving portion is configured to be provided in the paper sheet cassette, as in the related art described above, when the support surface for supporting the paper sheet is inclined upward, the entire height of the paper sheet cassette increases. As a result, a height of a recording apparatus main body to which the paper sheet cassette is mounted also increases.